


Eros,unconquered in fight

by aromanticoverture



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Greek Language, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Romance, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticoverture/pseuds/aromanticoverture
Summary: He didn't come after herShe came back to be with himBut...
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher & Elizabeth MacMillan, Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Elizabeth MacMillan/Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so I am kind of anxious about it! Title is from the famous words of Antigone! Hope you like it!

It felt so good to be home. The place where the little family, she made the previous three years with, is living. She wanted so much to be with them on her birthday. Celebrating with them meant the world. So there she was! Thrilled to be this close to home. Woke up from 7am to watch the ship she was inside for 3 weeks finally ending its journey.

Phryne Fisher always wanted to make an entrance and surprise everyone! That’s why she told noone from her household she decided to come back. She missed everyone. Dot’s blushing cheeks every time she said something that made her uncomfortable, Mr B’s witty personality and of course his apple pie (her parents’ chef was never going to come close to Mr B’s skills in the kitchen), Cec and Bert, her valuable cabbies, she even missed Aunt P and of course Jane, her clever daughter who helped her righting the wrongs she thought she did with her sister. Jack always told her though she never did something wrong and only Foyle was the one to blame for Janey’s disappearance.

Jack…

What was Jack doing? She never got the chance to send him a telegram after the one she sent him when she arrived in England, just to ensure him she was safe. His response was simple:

Glad you are safe home STOP

Jack STOP

Really? After that kiss in the airfield that was all he got to say to her. Not that he missed her? She did miss him but was so stubborn to see If he will search for her. Come after her like she asked him to. He never came…Phryne never put blame on Jack for not crossing half of the world to come to her. Her, a woman who he just made his feelings for her known when was time for her to leave. His kiss, for Phryne, was a promise. A promise he will be here for her and her response, Phryne thought, was that she wouldn’t go around and flirt with the first man she bumped into in England.

Three months after that kiss…three long months with her parents fighting to find a way to make their financial situation stable so she could leave and go home. Three long weeks to get here, to feel Melbourne’s air surround her. It was the smell of home. She really couldn’t wait to go to St. Kilda and surprise everyone. Then go to City South for the reunion she yearned for the last three months.

The minute her foot stepped on Melbourne’s dock she found a taxi to help her with the huge amount of luggage she brought with her. Presents from London for all the members of the family. A beautiful small pink hat for Dot to wear on special occasions, literature and medical books for Jane which Phryne knew her daughter will love, a cologne for Mr B and Scottish scotch for Cec and Bert. Phryne didn’t forget her Inspector of course, (her? When did Jack become hers? She thought back to all the times her mother called him hers. Maybe it just stuck on her mind) a new cravat she bought from the finest shop in London and a copy of Antony and Cleopatra. She knew Jack already had the book, but she wanted to find him a special copy and succeeded.

On her way to St. Kilda Phryne felt at peace. Nothing on her mind but to finally be able to hug her family members of her household. Reaching the door, she knocked and waited for Mr Butler to come and open the door. For the first time in the, well almost four years she knew Mr B she found him being shocked, speechless really upon her unexpected arrival.

“Oh Mr B I’ve missed you” she hugged him even though he didn’t say a word at all.

Dot hearing a woman’s voice coming from the door went to see who she was, so she could inform her that the lady of the house wasn’t there, and she wouldn’t be for some time. Seeing her employer hugging Mr B, Dot couldn’t express her happiness and started crying. Phryne left Mr B’s hug and went to hug Dorothy.

“Shhh please Dot don’t cry I am here yes”

“But why didn’t you tell us you were coming? Oh my god happy birthday Miss Phryne!!” Dot hugged Phryne so tight and she hugged her back. Phryne missed her so much, her companion, her friend! She was so blessed to have Dot on her side. Mr Butler watched the reunion with a smile on his face. He was happy Miss Fisher was back.

“Happy Birthday Miss! I hope everything you desire comes your way!”

“Thank you so much Mr B! Oh my god what’s that amazing thing I smell” Phryne couldn’t help but feeling hungry, she was too excited to eat her breakfast back at the ship this morning.

“Miss we wanted to celebrate your birthday even if you weren’t here so we made a cake for us to eat for dessert after dinner”

“I really don’t deserve both of you! I missed you both so much! So Mr B get the things up and I will show you what I’ve got for all of you from England!” Phryne said full of happiness.

“Miss do you want to go upstairs and get some sleep? I can’t even think how tired the trip must have been, and you waking up really early to come home today”

“You are right Dot. I will go upstairs get some sleep and after I will go to the station to greet the Inspector, I am sure he missed me” she said with a smirk on her face. Dot really didn’t know if the Inspector missed her. She hasn’t seen him much, only when she went to give Hugh his lunch but he never asked her how was Miss Fisher. She didn’t really want to tell her employer that. Not now on her birthday. Miss Fisher could go and see with her own eyes If the Inspector missed her or not. Either way she will be here for her.

Phryne changed on her black nightgown and slipped under her blankets. A sleep was what she needed to feel better from the trip and to ease her mind from everything that happened the last 3 months. While she slept, Dot tidied her clothes and her private belongings back to their places, also took out some clothes for Miss Fisher to change into for her trip to the station afterwards.

Around lunch time Dot woke Phryne and told her that Mr B made her favorite dish, rice with duck.

“That sounds delicious Dot. I will get dressed and be with you in a minute. I want to have lunch all together today, and dinner if nothing urgent comes up” she smiled at Dot and went into her closet to change. After some minutes she skipped down the stairs and into the dining room to find Dot and Mr Butler sitting there waiting for her.

“When is Jane coming back from school?”

“She will be here soon. We can wait for her if you want to Miss, she will be excited to see you are back” Mr B smiled at his employer. They all heard the door open and Jane coming inside asking for Dot. Instead of Dot, Phryne decided to go greet her daughter after months being away from her. Jane saw Phryne, wined her eyes and yelled.

“Mum you are back” Jane ran and hugged Phryne. Phryne couldn’t keep herself from smiling from ear to ear, she has missed Jane so much. Also Jane never called her mum, she didn’t mind it at all, she was her daughter after all.

“I am so happy I am seeing you Jane. I’ve missed you! Come eat with us!”

“Wait I have to get something from my bedroom” Jane said and went upstairs to take whatever she wanted to from her bedroom. She came down, went to the dinning room and sat next to her mum. She then put in front of her a small golden box. Phryne’s eyes widen and looked at her daughter.

“What is that?”

“Your birthday present of course. Happy Birthday mum!” said Jane with her sweet voice. Phryne opened the box and saw a simple necklace with just a heart on it. She looked at Jane.

“Open it” Jane encouraged her. Phryne opened the heart and saw a pic of her and Jane on Dot’s wedding. It was the last photo they took together before she left. That brought tears to her eyes. How lucky was she that Jane had this personality? How she reminded of her when she was her age!

“Jane thank you so much. It’s beautiful, in fact I will wear it right now.” She said and placed the necklace around her neck.

They dined in peace and talked about how Jane’s day at school was, how Dot felt after being married for 3 months now and about Phryne’s adventures back in England. Lunch was delightful Phryne thought. Now it was time to go to the station and see her Inspector after all those months they’ve been apart.

Now she was outside of the station. How she had missed this place. She really loved her work and got a certain thrill from solving crimes. Phryne took a deep breath and opened the station’s door. Hugh as always in his post writing something in the book he had in front of him. Hearing the door close looked up and the smiling Phryne Fisher greet him.

“Hello Hugh”

“Miss Fisher you are back. I am so glad now Dotty can finally be at peace; she was really worried for you”

“No need to worry for me anymore Hugh. I am back for good”. He nodded at her.

“Is the Inspector inside?” Phryne said before Hugh had the opportunity to ask her why she was here. She was so close to see her Inspector and tried to hide her excitement.

“Yes, he is inside but he has a visitor” Hugh said looking at his Inspector’s door. Phryne looked at the door and did what she always did, went to open without even knocking. The image that greeted her was so strange and not appealing to her eyes. The Inspector always in his chair, but her usual spot on his desk was occupied from a blonde not so fashionable woman, judging from her coat. She had her back on Phryne. Hearing his door open, Jack looked up and the unknown woman turned around to see who had the nerve not to knock on the Inspector’s door. When he led eyes on her he couldn’t believe it, she was here after 3 months and could led eyes on her again. He was speechless. The only thing he could utter was.

“Phryne...”

** NOTES **

I want to thank my friend Zoe for reading and correcting everything in this chapter even though she doesn't even know the show! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos. They really made me smile!! This chapter is unbetad, sorry. Enjoy xx

“Hello Jack”

Phryne at last got her act together. “Happy birthday to me” whispered to herself ,still standing at the door. She didn’t want to go inside. The room felt really small and suddenly she felt dizzy.

_Phyne stop it get your act together girl._

Taking a long breath she went and sat on her usual spot, when she wasn’t occupying his desk, across the Inspector. Jack still speechless just followed her actions with his eyes. When she sat down he found himself able to speak.

“Miss Fisher you are back” The unknown woman still sitting on his desk decided to stand up and stay close to the Inspector touching his shoulder with her white gloved hand. If Phryne’s eyes could shoot she, for sure, would shoot that woman. Jack realizing he hadn’t introduced the lady who was beside him, looked at her and said

“Phaedra this is Miss Phryne Fisher” Phaedra extended her hand out for Phryne to shake. Phryne stood up and took her hand.

“Nice to meet you Miss…” she trailed off.

“Papadopoulos” Phaedra smiled.

“Greek I suppose?” Phryne raised her eyebrow and pierced her with her look. Of course she knew she was greek, her almost sexy night with Giorgos from the circus taught her more than just exercises.

“Yes, it’s Greek” Phaedra confirmed. The atmosphere in the room was so awkward nobody knew what to say. Jack couldn’t stop thinking, his mind racing over and over again the fact that she was back. She came back for him. For him? He didn’t show his thoughts or emotions those last three months she was away. How could she come back for him when he did nothing to show her he cared. The truth was that Jack didn’t contact her because things got busy after he realised he couldn't go after her. His job, his visits to his parents and sister and of course his meetings with Phaedra.

Phaedra is a beautiful woman who happened to be friends with his sister, Zoe. To be honest Zoe wanted to play cupid and make them a couple, Jack knew that but a certain Lady Detective couldn’t leave his mind. Although, he didn’t show to Phaedra he was unavailable, the opposite to be exact. He asked her more that once to come to his house for dinner with his sister, not even Phryne had stepped a foot into his home. Jack even flirted a little with her. He liked having her company. They could be great friends.

“I just dropped by to see you. I arrived today and wanted to see If everything is okay here” Phryne’s voice brought him back to reality. He coughed a little and looked her in the eyes.

“Yes, everything is okay” he said breathlessly. She looked beautiful. After three months and she looked even more beautiful than she did before. Phryne was back, now was his chance to show her everything he felt but he needed to explain why was Phaedra sitting on his desk on _her_ spot. How he missed her sitting there and talking to him, offering him food and even feeding him sometimes.

“Okay then. I better get back home” Phryne turned around and left as quickly as she could leaving everyone behind before they could utter a word. Her stomach wasn’t feeling quite good. Seeing Jack after three months wasn’t a good idea after all. He didn’t miss her. That’s why he never wrote. He found a new interest in Phaedra. She was pretty she couldn’t deny that, for some reason she suited him. This Phaedra could be the ideal partner for Jack. She of course would want to marry him, not like her, and have his babies, not like her. She was perfect for him. Phryne got into her Hispano and drove away. She had to stop thinking about Jack. Lin Chung could be available tonight for a catch up dinner, she had to celebrate her birthday after all even if Jack didn’t remember.

Her birthday! He forgot to wish her happy birthday. What a fool he was. She came back on her birthday and even visited him on the station to see him. He dropped Phaedra off at her house and returned to his house. Sitting in his room with a whiskey on his hand he kept searching for something on his nightstand’s drawers. He finally found it. A small silver box with a red ribbon. His present for Phryne. He had bought it a week ago when he knew her birthday was coming up. No, he wouldn’t have sent it to England, if she didn’t come back. He wanted to give it to her himself. Even if she came after a year, he would have waited for her. He had to give her the present today, now that she was here. Jack looked at the clock. 7pm, hopefully she will be at home later.

Mr B opened the door to welcome Lin Chung into the house.

“Miss Fisher will be with you shortly. You can wait in the parlor” Mr B said and went in the kitchen to continue cooking dinner for his Miss and her guest. Phryne skipped down the stairs happily and saw Lin on her parlor sitting on the love seat.

“Hello Lin” she chirred. He stood up,took her hand and kissed it.

“My silver lady you are back” he smiled. Phryne was really happy that Lin was here. She knew he could keep her a great company today.

“My apologies silver lady I forgot. Happy Birthday. Here is your present” he gave her a small box , he took out of his pocket.

“Oh Lin thank you! You shouldn’t have” Phryne opened the box and saw a beautiful set of pearl earrings.

“They are beautiful. Again thank you so much” she kissed his cheek and showed him the way to the dining room.

Nine pm now his watch said. Jack was outside Phryne’s house waiting the moment he will find the courage to go and knock her door. He didn’t even know If she will be here. He knew her too well. Maybe she was out dancing her birthday night. Even though he wasn’t fond of dancing, Jack would love to dance her through everything life threw at them. Taking a final breath he opened the door of his car and went to knock on her door. Before his hand had the chance to knock, the door opened to reveal Phryne and Lin Chung touching hands and saying their goodbyes.

“Jack? What are you doing here?” Phryne couldn’t believe that Jack was here. Why was he here? Wasn’t Phaedra available tonight? Jealous Phryne? Oh no that can’t be right. Jack still looked at Phryne, speechless. Phryne decided to say her goodbyes to Lin so they could be alone. Still outside of the house Jack turned to look Lin leaving.

“I am sorry I interrupted. I should leave” Jack turned to leave but stopped before she had the chance to say anything.

“Actually, I came here to give you this” He placed the silver box with the red ribbon on her hand. “Happy Birthday Phryne! Goodbye” he turned around and run to his car before she had the chance to show her his emotions.

Phryne was stunned. He remembered her birthday, he bought her a present, he came here…and found her with Lin. He left without a word from her. Phryne realized the door was still opened , closed it and went to her bedroom, Jack’s present in her hand. It’s the first time he bought her something she was so nervous and excited to know what did he get her.

Slowly untied the ribbon , opened the box and saw a gold necklace that had her name on it. 

“Oh, Jack” she loved it so much. It was beautiful. He knew exactly what to get her for her birthday. Under the necklace Phryne saw a note.

_Dear Phryne_

_A reminder that nobody will ever get your identity away from you._

_Jack_

How does he do it? Say always the right thing and give her the best birthday present for her to remember for years. She wrapped the note again but noticed that it had something written on the back.

_Your soul burns so brightly_

_Consumed by your light_

_I fear I’ll catch fire_

That man. Nobody would take her identity from her. Not even him. It was a promise that whatever happens she will always be Phryne Fisher. She adored him to bits. But of course she had to hurt him with inviting Lin here and him finding out that he spend her evening with her but she didn’t sleep with him. She really couldn’t . Too attached to him to sleep with someone else. What was happening to her really? Lin was always so kind to her and she loved the way he treated her in the bedroom, gentle. Jack, though he wrote it to her, he was consumed by her light. She was consumed by his darkness. All this mystery he chose to hide from her. He really tried to be open minded for her. Of course Phryne saw his jealousy in his eyes when he saw Lin leaving her house. She had to tell him, that meant nothing she had to tell him that she didn’t want to hurt him, never.

Phryne put the necklace around her neck and looked at her mirror. It was beautiful, like it belonged around her neck. 

“I have to go find him, I have to tell him” She skipped down the stairs, opened the door, went straight to the Hispano and drove as fast as she could to Jack’s home. Thank god, she knew his address. She's never been to his house before though, Jack had never invited her but now she would show up and tell him how she feels. His house was just like him. Rough around the edges but If you looked closely it was extraordinary. She was outside his door now, waiting the right moment to knock. She knocked and waited. Phryne could listen to Jack’s steps getting closer. Finally the door opened and showed Jack’s face. He was drinking, she could smell whiskey from where she was standing.

“What are you doing here Phryne?” Jack turned around and moved inside the house.

“I came here to thank you for your gift” she followed him inside and closed the door. His house was exactly like she thought it would. Bookshelves full of books and a little piano. How talented he was. He didn’t even realize it. He turned around again to look at her.

“You thanked me, now go” he pierced her with his blue eyed gaze.

“No, I am not going. I came here to tell you something” she looked at him seriously to show him she wasn’t making fun of him.

“Then tell me why come here when you were having so much fun with Mr Lin” he scoffed. Phryne couldn’t believe it. He was jealous. She was jealous with Phaedra too but it was not the same.

“And you were having fun with Miss Papadopoulos earlier this afternoon” she answered him back quickly.

“Phaedra has nothing to do with this.”

“Then neither does Lin” They looked at each other angrily. They were both so stubborn to see above everything and see that they both wanted each other so much. Phryne took a breath and started talking first.

“Jack I came here to tell you that I..” the phone rang before she could finish her sentence. They looked at each other.

“Please don’t pick it up. I need to finish this before…”

He cut her off.

“I need to get this it could be from the station” he turned and went to pick up the phone. Damn this man and his sense of nobility. Now her chance was gone. She had to find another moment to confess why she came here today because it was more than just his beautiful present. She heard Jack’s voice.

“Yes. I will be there in ten” he hang the phone and looked at Phryne.

“It was the station. There’s been a murder and I need to go…..you…you can join me if you want. It’s been a long time.” She smiled a little at that. He invited her into a murder investigation. The thing they did best together.

“Of course! We can take the Hispano if you want”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will be published soon now that I am back home and have my notes yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally I got the chance to update this. University is getting so much of my time but now that we are back in quarantine I found inspiration again. (it's unbetatted so sorry for any mistakes)

Again side by side in the same car. The memory of her fast driving would never be erased from his mind. Now he was living this hell again. In 10 minutes they were on the road Hugh told him the crime scene was. Jack was dizzy. He had to remind himself not to be in the same car as Phryne again. No, never get himself in the same car as Phryne when she was driving it. All the emotions he had hidden were making him want to throw up and Phryne’s driving had a lot to do with that too. But he had to get himself and his emotions to ease and focus on the new case.

“I see England didn’t change your way of driving” he remarked. He was talking to her again. She was so happy that he told her something without anger. She laughed a little.

“Of course it didn’t.” She smiled at him. Oh her smile. He loved her smile. It made her face light up and showed all her beautiful features. Work, Jack. You have to work.

Jack saw the body and couldn’t believe it. His feet carried him down the house front lane. He didn’t even wait for Phryne to come next to him. Hugh came and started reading the information he got for the victim.

“His name is..” before he could get a chance to say it Jack said

“Robert Andersen, 30 years old. Has….had a wife named Evelyn”

Hugh and Phryne were stunned but didn’t say anything. She was about to say something but Jack just moved and went inside the house.

“Hugh what is happening? Do you have any idea?”

“No, Miss. His wife called terrified to report that she witnessed her husband getting killed. I came as soon as I could and when we got here she collapsed. Poor woman”

Phryne moved inside the house and stopped outside the kitchen door to listen what the voices inside were saying.

“Jack thank god you came” Evelyn Andersen kept crying and hugged Jack.

Jack tried to keep his emotions at bay. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Life this morning was so calm and now. How is he going to tell Zoe, she will be devastated. He had to be strong for Evelyn. He had to support her.

“Evelyn I am so sorry I am so sorry” he held her tighter.

“I promise I will find him he will hang before you know it” He had tears in his eyes now. Why him? Why Robert? He was the best man Jack knew.

Phryne knocked on the door to make her presence known.

“Hi, I am so sorry for your loss. You must be his wife.” Phryne of course noticed the way Jack was holding this woman. Phryne get yourself together she just lost her husband and obviously Jack knows her.

“Yes…yes.. I am…was. Oh god Jack” Evelyn started crying again and hugged Jack tighter.

“I promise me and Inspector Robinson to find your husband’s killer and bring him to justice” Evelyn looked Phryne from head to toe and said

“Who are you again?” before Phryne could get the chance to answer

“She is the Honorable Phryne Fisher, lady detective” Jack said and looked at Evelyn.

“Oh, it’s you” Evelyn couldn’t believe that she finally got the chance to meet the woman that made Jack look like a lovesick child. Phryne saw the way Evelyn said those words and wondered what Jack told her about her. Jack coughed.

“Evelyn I need you to tell me everything that happened with details if you can. I know it’s difficult if it’s too much for now I will come back tomorrow” he then let her go of his arms, put his hand in his pocket and gave her his handkerchief.

“Can you come tomorrow? I will make you the biscuits you like to take with you now that Robert…can’t” Evelyn started crying again louder this time. Jack gave her a hug

“Yes, of course I will come and if you need company don’t hesitate to call me or Zoe, okay?” Evelyn nodded.

His voice was so sweet and calming but Phryne could see the storm behind his eyes. He knew the victim and his wife apparently. She was the woman behind the delicious biscuits she and Hugh stole from the secret place in his drawers. She needed to know more about the relationship Jack had with the couple.

Jack got up from the chair next to Evelyn, said his goodbyes and went outside. Phryne gave her condolences to the now widow and followed Jack. He didn’t go to see the victim he went straight to Hugh.

“I will come tomorrow to take the statement of Mrs. Andersen, nobody else. Did you find anything on the victim?” Hugh gave him a coin. The moment he tried to look at it Phryne took it from his hand to see it herself.

“It says Hades in..”

“Greek” Jack finished her sentence before she could.

“I see Miss Papadopoulos taught you a lot” Phryne couldn’t help herself but to snap at Jack for being able to read Greek. Phaedra did more than just sitting in her space on his desk. Jack was unable to answer to her because yes Phaedra taught him and his sister some Greek.

“Why he through this on Robert?”

“Well, Jack in ancient Greece they believed that when someone died they went in the underworld through a boat in a river called Acheron. If they wanted to enter the boat they had to pay for it, here is his way of payment” Phryne looked him in the eyes and smiled.

“I see Miss Papadopoulos didn’t teach you more than just reading” Jack didn’t react to everything she said, his mind was to find the killer of Robert. He turned and looked at Hugh

“Collins, call Doctor MacMillan to come take the body. I need to go”

“On it Sir”

Before Phryne could react Jack started walking away from the crime scene past the Hispano and down the street.

“Jack where are you going my car is right here” Phryne started following him. He never answered and he never looked back. She kept following him until he knocked on a door and waited. A beautiful woman opened the door, hugged him and they went inside.

Phryne couldn’t believe how many women Jack had in his life that she didn’t know of. Rosie, Concetta, Phaedra and now this mysterious woman. That’s why he never came to after her. I have to concentrate on the case we have now and get Jack out of my mind. It’s no use I only get more sad when I think about him. Phryne glanced again at the house Jack disappeared inside and left. She walked all the way back to her car, got inside and drove back home. She needed a stiff drink and a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your beautiful comments and kudos you help me continue this story which i love so much!! Also I want to thank my good friend Ro who encouraged me to start writing again! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!! University got so hectic, my only way out was to write. I want to thank my good friend Ge_ro_nimo for being my wonderful beta!! Yes people, I have a beta now!! I am excited to read your comments for this chapter. Enjoy xx

The next day, Jack kept his promise and went back to take Evelyn’s statement himself. When she opened her door, Jack saw her eyes were still red from crying, her beautiful smile didn’t appear anymore and the dark circles around her eyes indicated that she didn’t sleep at all.

“Good morning Evelyn. I brought you some flowers” Jack smiled a little at her.

“Aw Jack, always a gentleman. Thank you so much. Come in, the biscuits are almost ready” She tried to smile at him. He was such a good friend to her and Robert, he deserved good things to happen to him soon. Hopefully with his Miss Fisher.

Jack sat on the kitchen table and Evelyn took the biscuits out to cool off. She sat down across from him and looked him in the eyes.

“Are you ready? I know what I do is cruel but I need to, so I can find who did this to my best friend” Jack tried to calm himself, all this tension didn’t help Evelyn.

“I am, Jack. I know you will find him” Her eyes filled with tears again. Jack held her hand and encouraged her to start telling him what she had witnessed.

\----------------------

Phryne woke up in the afternoon and all she could think about was Jack’s connection with the victim and that damn woman whose home he went straight after the crime scene. She went downstairs and greeted Mr. B in the kitchen.

“Good afternoon Mr. B. Did the station call?” She was hopeful that Jack wouldn’t shut her out of an investigation again.

“I am sorry Miss but nobody called. Do you want something to eat?” Mr. B looked at the face his boss made when he said that the station didn’t call. He hoped that she and the Inspector would figure out what was happening between them at last.

“No Mr. B. Just make a basket for me to take to the station. I am sure Jack hasn’t eaten anything” She sashayed to go back to her room to get dressed.

\-------------------

“Good afternoon Hugh” Phryne walked past Hugh and straight to Jack’s door. She opened it but found no one inside. She turned and looked at Hugh.

“He never came back from Mrs. Andersen house.”

“Oh, okay Hugh. Give my love to Mrs. Collins” She winked at him and left the station to go back to the Hispano. She knew exactly where to search for Jack first.

After a 10 minute drive she was again outside his house. She saw his car and bicycle were outside and knew he had to be inside. She walked to the front porch and knocked on his door. Jack opened the door a little.

“What do you want Phryne?” Phryne looked at his attire. He wasn’t wearing anything but his pants and shirt, his braces hang on his hips. He had no desire for her to be here and see him in this state. He tried to close the door and walk back into his living room but she put her hand on the door to stop it from closing and followed him inside. The room smelt of whiskey. Jack was sitting on his armchair nursing a drink that Phryne guessed wasn’t the first nor the second one.

“What do you want Phryne?” Jack looked at her, just standing there stunned looking back at him.

“I came to see if you are alright and brought us something to eat”

“I am okay, now please go” he practically begged her.

“No, I am not going to leave you in this state.”

“I am okay Miss Fisher, please leave”

“No, I am not going” she sat on the other armchair his living room had. “I am staying right here until you tell me what your connection to the victim is” When he heard the word victim he couldn’t help himself and tears started running down his face.

“He is….was…my best friend. The brother I never had”

“Oh Jack, I am so sorry. I had no idea” she took his drink and placed it on the little table next to his armchair. Phryne took his hand in hers.

“You can tell me anything you want Jack. I am here” He looked in her eyes and saw that she was here to help him, he opened his mouth

“Our mothers were best friends. Naturally, we became too. I can’t remember a day we didn’t see each other. We went to school together. We married around the same time, we went to war together, came back together. Though his wife was there for him like mine never was. I am glad he had Evelyn. She was his life. They deserved to be happy, not this” He finished and looked at their hands and continued…

“He was a lawyer, a pretty damn good one. I am so proud of everything he accomplished in the courthouse and outside of it. I can’t believe he is gone, just like that” Tears kept running down his face. Phryne was beside him, silent but there for him.

“I told my sister yesterday. After I left the crime scene I couldn’t think straight so I walked to her house to tell her myself. She loved him dearly. She couldn’t stop crying for hours…”

The only thing Phryne heard was that, last night, he went to his sister and not to another mysterious woman that Jack Robinson happened to have in his life. She was so relieved and smiled to herself.

“Is this amusing to you?” Jack asked bitterly.

“What? No, I just thought that you went to meet with yet another mysterious woman I didn’t know you had in your life” Phryne confessed. Jack laughed a little.

“You followed me?” He raised his eyebrow. In the drunk state he was he found it more amusing than his sober self would.

“I….I did…I saw how upset you were when you saw the body so I had to see if you would be okay” Phryne looked straight into his eyes and smiled a little.

“I appreciate it, Miss Fisher” Jack squeezed her hand.

“Now Jack I think it’s time for a nap to sober up” She stood up and pulled his hand for him to stand up too. After some difficulty he did and she led him to his bedroom. Jack laid on the bed. Phryne took the blanket he had and covered him with it.

“I will be here when you wake up. When the Inspector comes back to life, I want to talk to him for the case so we can find who did this to Robert.”

“We need to talk first and then everything else. Thank you” That was the last thing he said before he fell asleep. Phryne kissed his forehead and went to wait for him to rest in his living room. She will be here for him no matter what. They had to put an end in this hurting each other for no apparent reason. Phryne was determined to end all this and finally be happy with him.

After some time a knock sounded from the door. Phryne looked up from the book she took from Jack’s bookshelf to pass the time and considered what to do. It wasn’t her home for her to open the door but Jack was resting and she didn’t want him to wake up, he needed it. So she stood up, went and opened the door.

“Miss Papadopoulos” Phryne was stunned a little.

“Miss Fisher” Phaedra was stunned too. She didn’t know Jack’s connection with Phryne Fisher but she never thought she would see her in his house, opening his door.

“Where is Jack?” Before Phryne could answer another woman showed up next to Phaedra. Phryne recognized her as the woman Jack went to yesterday, his sister, Zoe.

“Miss Fisher, what are you doing in my brother’s house?” Zoe looked at Phryne from head to toe with her eyebrow raised.

“I came to see him after yesterday's crime scene. I had to see if he was alright, Miss Robinson” Phryne wasn’t afraid of her.

“We came for the exact same thing. Especially Phaedra.” Zoe said and crossed Phryne to enter the house followed by Phaedra. Phryne closed the door and followed them into the living room.

“Where is Jack?” Phaedra asked, confused.

“He is sleeping” Phryne didn’t want to say more, that was between her and Jack.

“Miss Fisher, why are you in my brother’s house while he is sleeping?” Zoe couldn’t believe that her brother still let this woman influence him after she left for England. She thought he would forget her and find his way with Phaedra. Phryne opened her mouth to answer to her question but a voice behind her interrupted her.

“What are you doing here, Zoe? I told you I was fine. Oh, you brought Phaedra too” Jack Robinson’s just-woke-up voice did things to Phryne. She had the desire to listen to this voice every time she woke up. She turned around to look at him.

“We came here to see how you are doing.Me and Phaedra were worried.” Zoe smiled at him.

“So nice of you to drop by. I am fine, as you can see.”

“Oh Jack you don’t look fine; I better go into the kitchen and make something for you. Zoe, will you help me?” Phaedra didn’t even wait for his answer, she just left to go to the kitchen. Jack followed them close behind.

Phryne was a little hurt that he didn’t talk to her. He just left to seek them. She went outside the kitchen door to listen.

“Oh Jack you already have food.” Phaedra sounded surprised.

“Did that woman bring it to you dear brother?” Zoe didn’t like her from her tone alone; she could understand that.

“Yes, Zoe what is your problem?”

“She just isn’t for you! ” Zoe spat out.

Phryne had heard enough. She silently opened his front door and left. All Jack heard was the Hispano engine.

“She left! Are you happy now?” Jack looked angrily at his sister.

“Yes I am! Now, let’s sit down and eat all this food” Zoe and Phaedra sat down and started taking out the food from the basket.

“Of course. Eat! I am leaving. Goodbye Zoe, Phaedra” Jack went and put his braces back on his shoulders, wore his suit jacket, opened the door and walked out leaving behind the two stunned women. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my friend said, it's a slow burn!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over and I am back!! A little fluff to make everyone smile because who doesn't love Phrack fluff!  
> I want to thank my good friend Ge_ro_nimo for being my wonderful beta. This chapter is dedicated to her xx

Jack stopped his car outside Phryne’s house. He had to apologise for his sister’s behaviour. Of course Phryne was for him. She was the woman who brought him back from the darkness of the war and his divorce. She understood him better than anyone. That’s why he had to come after her.

Her car was outside so she should be home. He knocked on the door. Mr. Butler opened it, as always.

“Good afternoon Mr. Butler! Is Miss Fisher inside?”

“I am afraid not,Inspector. She didn’t come back from her trip to the station but I see her car is here. Maybe she went to walk by the seashore. She does this sometimes!”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Butler!” Jack smiled at the man and walked across the street to the St. Kilda seashore. After some minutes trying to walk with his shoes on the sand, he decided to take them off and continue bare foot. With his shoes in one hand he continued to walk until he saw her just standing there with her feet on the sea, breathing the fresh, salty air with her eyes closed. Jack didn’t want to interrupt her peace so he just stayed there admiring her beauty.

She finally opened her eyes, turned and went to sit down next to the shoes she left behind. That’s when he made his presence known.

“Beautiful”

Phryne looked at the sea.

“It is indeed”

But Jack was looking at her. She finally turned and looked at him.

“You look a mess” she giggled.

“That’s because I came after you”

“Finally you came after me”

He sat next to her on the sand.

“How much of what Zoe said did you hear Jack looked at her with soft eyes. Phryne looked him in the eyes and answered honestly.

“Enough to realise that she doesn’t like me at all”

“You never cared about what people think of you though” Jack smiled.

“She is your sister” Phryne said and left it at that. Jack smiled again and turned his gaze towards the sea.

“How are things going with Mr. Lin?” Phryne turned to look at Jack. She couldn’t believe that he had the courage to ask her straight forward about Lin.

“We were just reminiscing”

“We all know how this turned out last time” Jack side grinned. Phryne hit his arms with her fist. He giggled.

“Did you tell her about Robert?”

“Who?”

“Phaedra, of course you told your sister” They were both staring in front of them at the sea, not able to look at each other for this conversation.

“Phryne, no, I didn’t. How could I?I know her, yes. We have fun when we go out with my sister and sometimes…alone but I wouldn’t tell her that” Phryne’s heart felt a little squeeze at the thought of Jack going on dates with another, and let’s be honest, beautiful woman, when she was away.

“Your sister wants to find you a woman to settle down with. She is trying to look after you, I understand” Her voice showed her sadness.

“We’ve been over that, you are not to blame for Janey, Miss Fisher and that’s an order”

_How does he always know what I am thinking? Ugh, this man._

“So what about Phaedra?”

“What about her?”

“You like her?” She asked and held her breath waiting for Jack’s answer.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes” She breathlessly said.

“I do”

His answer made Phryne light headed. She had no chance in comparison to a woman who wants to get married, make him a father and be the perfect bride to him. A wife he deserved, really. Phryne’s train of thought was interrupted by Jack’s voice. He was now looking at her.

“She makes good cupcakes!” To that she giggled. Jack was always a man with that lean hungry look.

“She is good to talk to and Zoe told me she was worried about me after she told her about Robert” Phryne put her hand on his knee, patted his knee and raised her head to look at him in the eyes.

“She will be a great wife to you. You deserve her” Jack couldn’t believe what just Phryne said.

“Who said I am looking for a wife?” He raised his eyebrow.

“I…mean…” Phryne was truly speechless. So he wasn’t looking for a wife.

“I would prefer to look for a lady detective to help me find who killed my…help me solve this case” He opened his hand for her to take. She took it.

“You found her. She is ready to help you” She smiled. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her hand.

“Come on, we have work to do” He got up and helped her stand up, too. They walked side by side, hands lightly touching, until they reached his car.

“I need to go back to the station to start with Evelyn’s statement. Do you want to come?” He smiled at her.

“It would be an absolute delight, Inspector!” She smiled back at him.

He opened the car door for her and then went to the driver’s side. The drive to the station was quiet. He concentrated on the road and her looking outside the window to the scenery outside. Phryne still couldn’t believe that Jack left his sister and Phaedra behind and came after her. That reminded her of his state of undress. He was looking fine but his coat and hat were forgotten back at his house. She looked at him. His hair was untamed with curls hanging in front of his forehead, that couldn’t do.

“Jack, we need to go back to your house. You need to fix yourself before we go to the station. I know you don’t want anyone to see you without your armour” He briefly looked at her and grinned.

“I forgot all about it” He took the turn to his house instead of going to the station. After a while they were again outside his house. He got out of the car but Phryne made no move to follow him.

“Aren’t you coming?” He turned to her and showed through his eyes that he wanted her to come.

“I…don’t think it’s a good idea but I will?” She said and followed him back to the house. Jack opened the door and found the house was quiet. Zoe and Phaedra were gone.

“Come inside Miss Fisher, we are alone” Phryne let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. With his sister and her friend gone, his house was a safe zone. She went to his living room, sat on his armchair and waited for him to freshen up. Phryne found this incredibly intimate. Him changing and her waiting for him. Usually, it was the other way around.

Jack, being quick on his feet, put pomade on his hair and tamed his wild curls. Changed his shirt, put on his blue tie and got ready. He went to the living room only in his shirtsleeves to take his suit jacket. Phryne saw his toned arms showing and daydreamed back to Queenscliff, when she got the chance to see his arms and toned legs and huge thighs. He had the body of a god.

“Penny for your thoughts” Phryne turned to look at him and smiled.

“Nothing important. I am happy that I am back” she gave him a genuine smile. Jack smiled back at her. He was happy she was back too. He wore his coat and went to take his hat but Phryne was faster. She took his hat and put it on his head the way she liked it. A little leant to cover a part of his one eye. 

“Thank you” He gave her a small smile and she gave one back.

“Let’s go Inspector, we have to do what we do best”

“And what is that, Miss Fisher?”

“Solve a murder” She smiled, took his hand and left his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are not expecting this but SURPRISE!!! Another chapter !!!!  
> I am so happy I had time and wrote this. Can't wait to read your comments on the new chapter!

The whole car ride to the station Phryne couldn’t stop observing Jack. He seemed peaceful but she knew that, behind this mask, he was mourning for his best friend. The brother he never had, he called him. After finding him drunk in his house, Phryne promised to herself to never let him drink alone. If he wanted to mourn, he could do it with her. He meant a lot to her and Phryne always took care of the ones she cared about.

Jack was feeling her eyes on him as he was driving. He didn’t dare to look back at her. He didn’t know what he would see in her eyes after their conversation on the beach. He wanted to tell her he didn’t care about Phaedra, for him she was just a friend. How could she think that he could forget her? She was an unforgettable woman but despite this, he loved her. She brought him back to life with her love for living life to the fullest. He owed her this.

The car came to a stop outside the station. They exited the car and went inside, straight to Jack’s office. Phryne sat on her usual spot on his desk and things felt like they went back to where they were. Jack took a deep breath and looked at her.

“Here are the files of Robert’s last cases” he handed her the files.

“Let’s see what we have here” Phryne opened the first file and started reading. It was Jack’s turn to observe her. She was beautiful even when she frowned with what she was reading. He had missed her here, in his office and especially in his life. Her place was here, on his desk helping him find his best friend’s murderer. He was so grateful for her help on for everything. His thoughts were interrupted by Phryne’s voice.

“Henry Stokes is accused of killing Harry Warner. Are you familiar with this case?” she took her eyes off the file to look at him.

“Yes, I am. We were talking about it last week. He was close to finding something about Stokes that would lead him to his conviction and of course, his hanging. I don’t know if he made this big breakthrough though” he looked down at his hands on his lap. Phryne kept on reading.

“Jack! I think he did find something. Here says that Henry Stokes is a member of a gang called Black Velvet. Do you know them?” she asked him but his thoughts were faraway.

“Darling” Hearing this, Jack’s head popped up to look at her with wide blue eyes. Phryne smirked at him.

“Now that I have your attention, Inspector. Do you know a gang called Black Velvet?”

“Yes, I do. It’s a Sydney gang that recently started giving trouble to City Central, but I am not familiar with them.”

“It says here that when a member of the gang murders someone they leave a coin with Hades engraved on it… Jack, someone from the gang did it” she looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for his reaction. Jack looked her straight in the eyes. Phryne saw the pain he hid so he could do this. She would try to help him get through it without letting the situation break him apart.

“We have to go ask Mr. Stokes some questions and give the judge the evidence to convict him. Warner was a good man and a lawyer, like Robert. Are you ready to meet a gang member, Miss Fisher?”

Phryne laughed and made a little jump to get off his desk.

“You know the way to a girl’s heart, Inspector”

\------------------

The guard guided them to Henry Stoke’s cell. Melbourne’s detective duo was ready to confront him and learn everything, but when Stokes came to the light, Phryne looked stunned. Henry Stokes was the spitting image of her Inspector, but with a mustache. Jack was the first one to recover.

“Good evening, Mr. Stokes. We came to ask you some questions!” Jack looked at his look alike with a cold look on his face.

“Ask away, Inspector” Stokes' heavy accented voice made an echo.

“Do you know the lawyer Robert Andersen?” Nice move, Jack, he doesn’t need to know what happened, Phryne thought.

“Yeah. He is trying to have m’self hang for killing this Warner, but I didn’t do it ” Stokes stared coldly towards Jack. Phryne still couldn’t process the fact that they were so much alike. Even their cold stares were the same. She had to admit that the mustache suited him. What if Jack tried it out? She would love that. Phryne finally got herself together and asked the next question.

“What’s your alibi for the night Harry Warner was murdered?”

“My friend John Lace. After his work we went for a drink”

“Where is he working?” Jack clenched his fists, he was lying in front of their faces, the bast…

“The docks” Stokes' answer cut through Jack’s thoughts.

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Stokes” Phryne turned to look at Jack. If stares could kill, Henry Stokes would have died instantly.

“Anything for ya, beautiful” She didn’t give him any more of her attention and she started walking back to the door, where the guard was waiting for them. Jack finally moved but instead of following Phryne, he came closer to the cell bars and faced Stokes.

“I know you did it. We have the evidence, so get ready to be hanged for what you and your gang did…” before he could continue, Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. He gave Stokes a deadly look and turned around to look at Phryne.

“Let’s go” She wanted so much to call him darling but she would never do it in front of a man like Henry Stokes, even though he was handsome like Jack.

“Goodbye, Mr. Stokes. Thank you for your time” Jack told him and they both left the building as quickly as they could.

Upon entering the car, they were both quiet. Phryne, though, couldn’t stop herself.

“He was quite something. Particularly handsome” She turned to him and waited for his reaction.

“Hm, that mustache was quite something too” he told her seriously.

“I think it would suit you” she blurted out.

“What? Me?” she laughed at him.

“Oh Jack, didn’t you see that Henry Stokes was a spitting image of you?”

“No, I didn’t… So you consider me particularly handsome, Miss Fisher?” he smirked.

“Was that what I said?” Phryne couldn’t help but grin.

“I believe so, Miss Fisher!” he smiled.

“Take me home, Jack” As always Jack obeyed her and started the way back to St. Kilda. He was thinking about tomorrow. They had to go interview John Lace as soon as possible and turn in the evidence about Black Velvet. He pulled outside Phryne’s house.

“Thank you for your help today, Miss Fisher. I couldn’t have done it without you!” he shyly looked at her. Her support meant a lot to him.

“Always, Jack!” she said and then did something he never expected. She kissed his cheek. He felt himself blush. Her lips were so soft, he would love to kiss them. Before he could say something, Phryne had already exited the car.

“Goodnight, my particularly handsome Inspector. See you tomorrow morning! We have a suspect to interrogate” she smiled and started walking, before she reached her door he said.

“Goodnight, Miss Fisher. See you tomorrow…” and then whispered to himself with a smile “my darling”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i want to thank my beta reader ge_ro_nimo and also my good friend Christina for helping me find a name for the gang.


End file.
